


Cold

by Awryen



Series: OTP: Moonlighting [15]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Blanket Fic, F/M, Huddling For Warmth, Shameless Smut, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awryen/pseuds/Awryen
Summary: Mry'da and Gault are not having a fun time on Hoth..until they do.
Relationships: Female Bounty Hunter/Gault Rennow
Series: OTP: Moonlighting [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1240973
Kudos: 1





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place midway through the class mission on Hoth. My take on the whole "snowed in" scenario. *waggles brows*

"Fuck!! You'd think the water on this planet would stay frozen!! FUCK that pirate bastard!!" Mry'da cursed, splashing through the melted water in the underground cave, dodging small streams of melting ice as they ran back to the prisoners.

"Well, we _are_ underground in a lava mine, Ry" Gault said, dryly, also shaking water from his gloves. Shit, they were soaked through...but they hadn't killed all of the White Maw’s people, so they couldn't hang around. Besides, with the water and heat in the air, everything was humid to the point that their clothes wouldn't be drying anytime soon. They weren't exactly dressed to deal with humidity here.

Growling, they both looked at the prisoners and told them to run for it, not really caring that they would most likely freeze to death once they left the cave. Not that he and Mry'da would have much better luck.

Running out of the depths, they made their way to the surface, already feeling the cold beginning to seep in through their drenched clothing. Whistling, their taun-taun came up to them and they quickly climbed aboard its back.

"Fuck fuck," Mry'da said, already beginning to shiver violently. Her thick coat was enough under normal circumstances, but being as wet as it was, she couldn't get warm enough to ward off the cold. Behind her, Gault was also shivering, though not as badly. Having a higher core body temp meant he could handle the cold better.

Unclasping the flap on one of their saddle bags, Gault pulled out a thick blanket and quickly pulled it around her.

"Lean back against me, Ry. I remember seeing a small cave not far from here. Should be just big enough to get the three of us in," he said, grabbing the reigns and pulling her tight against him, feeling her shiver badly against him.

Braying its displeasure at the hard yank, their taun-taun turned and at Gault's direction, ran off into the light snowfall, heading away from the White Maw's compounds.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Fifteen minutes later, Gault found the cave. And just in time, too, as Mry'da was barely shivering and he could tell her lips were going a slight purple. His own person wasn't much better. He'd finally began to shiver hard and they needed to get out of their wet clothes and under warm blankets and fast.

Urging the taun-taun inside, they all ducked under the low entrance ceiling before it rose again, finding themselves in a rather cozy ice cave.

Climbing down from the taun-taun unsteadily, Gault grabbed the two thick bedrolls from its back and laid them down side by side. Next, he pulled out three blankets and a portable electric brazier.

Lighting it, he turned to Mry'da, who was hunched, sitting atop the taun-taun's back. Gently prying her hands from the death grip she had on the now damp blanket, he pulled her down, catching her as she lost her footing.

"Stay here," he ordered. With that, he turned back to the taun-taun and threw open all of the saddle bags. He grabbed two more, smaller blankets and some ration packs. Ruefully, he remembered fighting with her over them as she never thought they'd need them, but...

Deciding not to play "told you so" he gathered them up and placed them on the bedrolls. 

Finally turning back to Mry'da, he peeled her gloves off and had her step out of her boots, both of which he set close to the brazier. He himself did the same thing. Then he grabbed her hands and began to slide his own over them in fast motions, creating a warming friction to try and get some heat back into them before they froze over with frost bite.

Gault leaned in close, resting his forehead against hers as he slowly warmed their hands up. She just stood there, looking at them listlessly before she moved her head up slowly and looked at him.

Getting them as warm as he could, he unwrapped her head, taking the scarf she'd had on the entire time off and threw it off to the side.

Her lips were a dark purple and her face was pale. He proceeded to then take her coat off, throwing the bandolier to the ground and taking her coat to hang on some icy stalagmites by the wall. He added his own there as well.

Jogging back to her, Gault pulled her under shirt off, tugging it over her head and being careful not to get it too caught on her ponytail. He tugged his off next before reaching for her belt.

She had crossed her arms over her chest again, not so much for modesty but for warmth. He could hear her teeth chattering lightly as he unclipped her belt and placed it to the floor. Gathering the small pile of clothes, he took them over to some more stalagmites and hung their shirts on either side so that they could air out.

His belt came off next and then he reached hesitantly for the waist band of her pants. Before he lost his nerve, he unbuttoned and unzipped them, then pushed them down her hips. Coaxing her legs up, he pulled them down and dropped them to the floor. His pants hit the floor next.

Once again, he jogged away with the clothing, hanging them up to let them dry out before he came back to her. Gault reached out and pressed a hand to her binding and found it wet as well.

"Okay, Ry...I hope you don't mind being _nude_ because the undies have to come off, too," he said, putting a slight leer into his voice, to get her to smile a bit.

Mry'da rolled her eyes and shakily flipped him off, but she let her arms uncross and she began to take the wrapping apart. As it fell away, she handed the length of fabric to him and he walked it over to the taun-taun. Still wearing the damp blanket from earlier, he straightened it out on the now sprawled out animal, he laid her binding against it.

Coming back to her, she was just shimmying out of her panties and he had to swallow down a sudden burst of arousal. He was surprised he could feel that, what with how cold he was. Looking away, he slid his own boxers off, trying to will the semi he had to go away. Like the gloves and boots, he laid their underwear by the brazier before he came up to her and gently pushed her to sit on the bedrolls.

She sat, crossing her legs in front of her and still shivering, her arms once again wrapped around her. Gault slid around behind her and sat with her in between his legs and pulled her back to lean against him. Grabbing the three remaining blankets, he arranged them around them.

"Hmm, still need to get that wet hair dry..." he mumbled to himself. Reaching up, Gault took a hold of the band holding her hair in place and gently pulled it free, wincing when he heard her yelp a bit. He whispered a sorry to her, running his fingers through her damp hair, combing the slight tangles away and letting her hair fall around her shoulders.

Once done, he tucked her head under his chin and sighed.

They sat like that for a while, slowly beginning to warm back up, their shivering subsiding.

\--------------------------------------------------------

A while later Gault felt her shift slightly, her head ducking before jerking back up, knocking lightly against his chin. Looking down at her, he saw her fighting, and failing, to stay awake. So he gently maneuvered her to lay down before he did, spooning her from behind. He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her tight against him and letting her head lay against his other splayed out under her.

Without missing a beat, Mry'da tucked her arms against her, letting one hand twine with his fingers at her waist before she finally succumbed to sleep.

Since he knew she was out, Gault allowed himself to bury his nose in her hair, smelling the unmistakable sent of blood, ash, and her own slight musky scent. Sighing against her hair, he too fell into slumber.

\--------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later, Gault felt Mry’da stir and he had to stifle a soft groan. In his sleep, morning wood had made an appearance and she did her normal thing of rubbing back against it.

“Mm, Red. _Someone_ is very much awake…”

He smiled into her hair, nuzzling against her neck before he moved her hair out of the way so he could nibble along the skin under his lips.

“It’s the best _alarm clock_ in the galaxy, honey,” he mumbled, his sharp incisors dragging along soft skin. He purred when he felt her shiver and shift more in his arms, causing her to nestle his cock snuggly against her ass.

Gault detangled his hand from the tight clasp he had on hers and slid it against her stomach, stroking softly before trailing his fingers down and tickling at the short curls above her center.

He heard her gasp quietly and his smile turned feral as she arched into his light touch. Keeping the teaseing light, he dragged his fingertips through the curls, barly grazing her sensitive nub.

Mry’da squeaked, her breaths coming out in short bursts.

“Hmm, I take it you’re no longer in danger of becoming a _fetchingly blue popsicle?_ ” he growled, sinking is teeth into her shoulder as he teased lightly at her entrance.

“No!” she whimpered.

“ _Good._ ”

Gault quit teasing and thrust two fingers into her wet cunt, stroking and letting the slight point to his nails graze along her vaginal walls. To keep her from squirming way, he moved his other arm and locked it around her waist as he continued to thrust his fingers into her.

Mry’da was panting, small squeals and whimpers peppering her spotty speech.

“ _Red_ …if you _don’t_ —ah!!”

The devaronian had let go of her shoulder and was nibbling at her ear, slithering his delicious tongue along the outer shell and behind it.

He pulled his fingers free and nudged her legs apart just enough to align his throbbing cock at her entrance. This was the only warning she had before he thrust into her, hard, burying himself deep.

Before she could scream, Gault lifted his wet hand to her mouth and stuck his fingers in, feeling her tongue immediately move, slithering between and over them. He felt her suck down and groaned as he contined to thrust into her.

Thoroughly riled up, he removed his hand and hooked it under her knee, pulling her legs wide apart and shifted slightly to give himself more leverage.

Mry’da let out a low keen, her head nestled against his shoulder. Gault settled his cheek against hers and watched in fascination as she reached her hand down and began to rub furiously at her clit.

That nearly sent him over the edge.

Holding back the urge, he continued to fuck up into her, feeling her vaginal juices coating his cock. He also felt the strain her inner muscles were undergoing, knowing she was close to climax herself. With a few more ragged thrusts, she clenched down hard on his cock, screaming his name as she bucked wildy, her fingers glistening wet as she continued to rub at her clit. He swore he saw a small bit stream from her…

“FUCK!!”

Gault barked and bucked hard, spilling his seed into her, his teeth once again biting into the skin of her shoulder. He held them in position for a few moments more, jerking his hips a few more times as he emptied into her before he let them both sag against the bed roll.

The only sound in the cave was their ragged breathing, the snoring taun-taun, and the popping from the electric brazier.

“…Gault… _how’re_ we gonna clean this up?” he heard Mry’da ask, her voice a bit scratchy from screaming.

“ _Hmm_ …I can _think_ of a few ways…” he said, hiding his smirk in her hair.

She turned her head, surprised that he would even suggest such a thing.

“ _Seriously?_ ”

“It wouldn’t be the first time I’ve tasted myself on you, _you know_ ,” he said, waggling his brows at her. “But seriously, I can… _if you’re up to it_. If not, there’s a few unused blankets we can use to wipe you down.”

He saw a smile spread across her beautiful face before she reached up and kissed him.

“Thank you, Red, but I think the balnkets will do.”

Gault pouted a few moments before he slowly detangled himself from her and reached for said cloth. He took his time cleaning her, teasing her a bit, knowing she was still sensitive. She tried to get away from him, but he was relentless and once again brought her to climax, rubbing the slightly course cloth againt her, using hers and his fluids as the lubricant needed to get her going again.

Pleased with himself, the devaronian discarded the soiled blanket, pleased that they were both relatively clean and went to retrieve their clothing.

“I’m glad you’re feeling better, Ry. For a little while there, you were starting to _scare_ me, “ he said quietly as he handed her her clothing.

“I owe you _so much_ , Gault. I don’t know how…” Mry’da breathed, her eyes starting to shine. The devaronian reached out and placed a finger to her lips.

“Just be you,” he said, dressing quickly. He smiled at her, but this was a conversation he wasn’t completely ready for, so he hurried them along.

“ _Besides_ , we have a lizard to catch.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know Chiss are from a cold world, but the thing to remember is this: Mry'da didn't grow up there. So even though, biologically, she should be able to handle the cold on Hoth, she hasn't had the ability to get used to it over the years. The girl is 30 years old and grew up during her formative years on Coruscant. After Coruscant, she hopped from planet to planet in the inner rim. 
> 
> Poor girl can't handle the cold nearly as well as the Chiss normally can. *shrug*


End file.
